The Present And The Past
by Hodginator
Summary: Hodgins POV, he's looking back on Hodgela's past in the present. Trust me, once again, the story is better than the summary.


**Well, hello there! I decided to work on another fic here too ^_^ What you are about to read is Hodgins' POV. It is a story set in the now, but with Jack Stanley Hodgins IV thinking back about the past, flashbacks. These flashbacks mean spoilers, so watch out if you don't want spoilers. First chapter just spoilers from the first seasons. Enjoy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: are you kidding me? Did you even think I owned FOX? Because I don't. I own nothing.**

"Dr. Hodgins, this is my friend, Angela Montenegro. She will be working with us from now on." Were the sentences that had started it all of. Nine years ago Dr. B introduced me to a gorgeous woman going under the name Montenegro. And all I could do was stutter. She looked so gorgeous, with her brown wavy hair, and her almond shaped eyes. Even today I still admire her everyday, but now we are a family, together with our son, Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Jack Hodgins, right?" she startled as she was walking by everyone. "Yeah, though I prefer to go by Hodgins." I answered. "Kay, Hodgins. I'll see you later. I suppose we will be working together often." She said to me when she turned to walk away. 'Bye gorgeous' I thought as she was walking, her silky hair bouncing up and down._

'_I have to focus, come on Hodgins' I told myself while working. 'I can't let some woman ruin my brand new job for me!' But there she came, her chocolate brown eyes focusing on me. "Woh!" I yelped when she touched my shoulder. "Haha, did I just scare you, Hodgins?" she laughed, not knowing what I know. "Yes. Uh, no. Yeah? No.. wait.. No. That's my definite answer."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Oh, I remember those times.. I had just met Angela. Everyday she managed to leave me standing there, not knowing what to say. I became more comfortable around her, though. Would be strange if I hadn't, she's my wife and my sons mother after all!

_FLASHBACK_

"_Jack, get out of that bathtub." Angela chuckled. "No way, it's way too comfy." I laughed, waiting for the response. "Hodgins, come on.. Someone dead has been lying in that tub for days!" I loved the way she did that, make me laugh. "That's the woman that I love." I said. "In a completely professional way, of course." I added quickly, knowing she became uncomfortable when we spoke about feelings._

_END FLASHBACK_

Those were great times.. She was always uncomfortable when we spoke about feelings, it still makes me laugh. Usually it's the guys who don't like to talk about feelings. Still wish I had had the courage to ask her out before, even after handing her the Romeo and Juliet rose. Haha, that was an awkward moment! But that Brianna Swanson case made my life much better. I have to thank her for my life.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Childhood should be all about swings." Angela said as she was rendering the image. "Swings?" Zack asked. He had never been sure about childhood things. "Yeah, how high can I go? If I twist the chains, how fast will I spin?" "What if I try to jump of before the swing stops?" I said, trying to sound like a normal person. "Exactly." She said. She AGREED with me. "I miss that feeling.."_

"_Listen, Angela…" I said, not sure how to bring this. "We've been dancing around this for months now. Like two pieces of neodymium caught in a magnetic field." "Is that good?" Angela answered. "Yeah. But if the field weakens, they fly apart, which is why I think they should go on a date."_

_END FLASHBACK_

I remember that day like it was yesterday. She broke my heart, and shattered it in millions of pieces. She had been too scared, but I am glad she's over that now. So, so glad. I also remember what happened a few hours later, I didn't know what was happening to me!

_FLASHBACK_

_There she came, walking towards me. "Don't come round again, looking for a second chance. That was a one time offer, baby" I said. "Really?" she replied with a grin on her face. Shock of my life there. "No, what? No.. n.. no, not really. I mean, it never occurred to me, you would.." An awkward silence, it killed me. "Okay, now you talk." I said to break the silence. "I accept, going on a date, with you." She said. Oh god. "Soon." She added. My heart started pounding like crazy. "Tonight?" I said, trying to show some confidence. "Wow, that is soon!" she laughed. "I don't want to give you time to change your mind." A silence again. "What do you wanna do?" I asked her, still shocked from what just happened. "You asked me, figure it out." She said with a grin, and walked away. "THANK YOU!" _

_END FLASHBACK_

That was probably one of the best days of my life, when she finally agreed to go on a date with me. It was the best date ever, and I finally got to kiss her. What I didn't know back then, was that it would be the last kiss I'd give her in weeks.

**Soooo? You liked? You hated? I decided to try something new, so advice and opinions are more than welcome. Would you like more? You little sneaky readers: REVIEW! Please? It would make me very very very very very very happy! **

**xx**


End file.
